Heart to Heart
Heart to Heart is an insert song used in the twenty first episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure when the Pretty Cure fight against Kiriya. This song plays as Nagisa says sentences related to the song's lyrics that describes Kiriya's conflict and feelings for Honoka. The song has been translated into some other languages such as: German, Spanish and Italian following said languages' dubs of the series, but when the episode aired in the English YTV dub, an instrumental version was used instead. The song is included in the first vocal album and the 5th anniversary CD. The song is composed by Sato Naoki. Lyrics |-|Romaji= whywhywhy kimi ni au tabi insupaia hāto whywhywhy himitsu no doa ga aku no wa naze? trytrytry mezamete shimau tamashii trytrytry kioku mo kokoro mo tozasenai! Tada damatte mitsumeta otagai no hitomi twin soul datte kanjita isshun no sore ga chikara heart to heart Ten ni todoku hodo koe wo hariagete heart to heart Umarete kuru toki ni kimi no na wo yonda Mō hitori no watashi dakara kimi to iu inochi yesyesyes kimi to iru dake de understand yesyesyes futari de hitotsu no yume ni naru flyflyfly jikū wo tabi shita negai flyflyfly ima koso kono basho de hana sake Kono niji no sumika de itami ga kieteku twin soul dakara wakatta kage ga sasaeteta hikari heart to heart Mune ga sakeru hodo kimi wo motometeta heart to heart Negai tsudzukete iru yume wo ikiru tame Sore wa yami mo hikari sae mo koeteku sekai heart to heart Watashi ga naku tabi ni kimi wa kizutsuita heart to heart Betsu no michi ni itemo onaji sora no shita Rinku shinai inochi nante nai kamo shirenai heart to heart Watashi ga yorokobu to kimi wa mitasareta heart to heart Fukai toko ni aru fushigina tsunagari Sore wo hito wa ai to yonda umareru mae kara |-|Kanji= whywhywhy　キミに会うたびインスパイアハート whywhywhy　秘密のドアが開くのは ナゼ？ trytrytry　目覚めてしまう　tamashii trytrytry　記憶も心も　閉ざせない！ ただ黙ってみつめた　お互いの瞳 twin soulだって感じた　一瞬のそれがチカラ heart to heart 天に届くほど　声を張り上げて heart to heart 生まれてくる時に　キミの名を呼んだ もうひとりのワタシだから　キミという生命 yesyesyes　キミといるだけでunderstand yesyesyes　2人で1つの夢になる flyflyfly　時空を旅したnegai flyflyfly　現在(いま)こそこの場所で華咲け この虹の地球(すみか)で傷(いた)みが消えてく twin soul　だから解った陰が支えてた光 heart to heart 胸が裂けるほど　キミを求めてた heart to heart 願い続けている　夢を生きるため それは闇も光さえも　超えてく世界 heart to heart ワタシが泣くたびに　キミは傷ついた heart to heart 別の道に居ても同じ空の下 リンクしない生命なんて　無いかもしれない heart to heart ワタシが喜ぶと　キミは満たされた heart to heart 深いトコに在る不思議なつながり それを人は愛と呼んだ　生まれる前から |-| English= whywhywhy why does meeting you always inspire my heart whywhywhy why does the secret door even open? trytrytry try to awaken my soul trytrytry I can't hold in these memories and feelings! We simply stared silently into each other's eyes For just an instant I felt the power of the twin soul heart to heart Rising my voice so it can reach the heavens heart to heart I called out your name when I was born There is another me which is the existence called "you" yesyesyes it's only when I'm with you that I understand yesyesyes our two dreams will become one flyflyfly a wish that traveled through space and time flyflyfly this is the time when it can bloom here My grief disappears wherever this rainbow dwells But this twin soul understands that the shadow was supporting the light heart to heart My chest is almost bursting as I search for you heart to heart To keep wishing is to keep our dream alive This is the world that transcends darkness and light heart to heart Whenever I cry I end up hurting you heart to heart Even if we walk different paths we're under the same sky Lives that are not linked might not exist heart to heart Whenever I was happy you were fulfilled heart to heart Our mysterious deep relationship It is what people called love even before we were born Video References *Pretty Cure Heart to Heart OST by niokinainai YouTube (2008-08-11) Retrieved 2010-03-06. Category:Insert Songs Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Music Category:Image Songs